


Potential ending for Starfleet Jedi

by Rangerfan58



Series: Starfleet Jedi [7]
Category: Star Trek, Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerfan58/pseuds/Rangerfan58
Summary: this is what the ending would have been had it not taken the direction it had





	Potential ending for Starfleet Jedi

Ashland and T'vran would use their bond to great effectiveness over the years that they served Starfleet, saving the lives of fellow officers or even planetary officials, once saving the entire Federation because of their bond. More Jedi joined Starfleet over the years as well, by the time Ashland was a Captain there were 75 Jedi either on active duty or in the academy learning to be Starfleet officers and by the time she was an Admiral there were well over a hundred Jedi in Starfleet. Ashland would eventually die on an attack on Starfleet officers on Coruscant because they were there for a special ceremony and some people in the Republic still didn't like the alliance with the Federation even though the alliance had been around for years. Ashland would fight some of the attackers saving the lives of several dignitaries and members of the Senate, she lasted long enough to learn that she had managed to save the people she had been trying to save but died soon after becoming one with the Force

"What do we do now? I mean did she want a traditional Jedi funeral or a Starfleet funeral?"

"She wanted a combination of both, she want's to be cremated like Jedi are, but it's to happen at the Starfleet Academy as a means of recognizing that she was both a Jedi but also a Starfleet officer, the first to become one"

"Then that's what we'll do, we'll inform Starfleet first and she should be put into stasis so that she doesn't decay since it will take six months to reach Federation space"

They do exactly that and time passed on. Just like in her visions when meditating there were periods of when Starfleet didn't have any Jedi serving them, once it was because all Jedi were needed for a war in the Republic and couldn't become Starfleet officers, another time it was because the Federation and the Republic weren't at war with each other but they were at odds and so the Jedi decided as a means of not putting the two groups in conflict with one another about the fact that there were Jedi on both sides. Whenever there were periods without Jedi Starfleet lost an element within their missions but they were always ready to train Jedi again for whenever they did come back all thanks to one Jedi who joined Starfleet many years ago and demanded that they prepare for such situations in the future


End file.
